Lonely Angel
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Alternate version of "Blood strained Angel" the class 9/B was never choosen to the program and have arrived to the mansion in which they would stay, adventures and romances await them, but there is also the daughter of the owners who can't feel emotions..


A/N: Okey I'm officially starting to hate my mind again _"Blood strained Angel" _still has five chapter going and my mind had already thrown out an alternate version to the whole fic where the group makes it to they actual destination. I think well after my knowing there is only one fic beside this dealing with the _"what was not meant to be" _theme of Battle Royal…

P.S.: and again if you can only flame and insult the characters which I created, NOT the Battle Royal staff, then don't even review ok because you would also hate it when someone only would review your story because they don't like it and if you are not even registered here or don't even have any stories up then you should really forget doing THAT. For the others have fun reading…

I. The arrival

* * *

The school bus was filled by happy chatter from the students of the Shiro Iwa Junior High School class B they class teacher Mr. Hayashida or as his students liked to call him "_Dragonfly" _because of his glasses accounted that they will soon reach they destination. The kids were excited and could hardly wait to arrive to the field trip they were heading to, according to they teacher was the mansion in which they would stay for two weeks rather beautiful with a gigantic forest surrounding it, there was also a lake near it.

After like four hours started everyone to get sleepy which was no big surprise because it already started getting dark, but then the bus pulled through a gate which closed shortly after them and then the engine went off and the machine stopped.

"Children wake up we are here." called Mr. Hayashida smiling to his drossy students before standing up and walking out of the bus.

After some difficulty with the coordination and staying awake managed the forty-two students to scrabble out of the bus even if some of them nearly landed on they noses or each other, they were to sleepy the long trip and the rocking of the bus hadn't helped them al to much. Mr. Hayashida smiled amusedly at his students who were now trying to hold they balance and to wake the ones who were falling asleep on they shoulders before he turned back to the two people standing in front of him an apologizing smile on his lips.

"Gomen, but the children are tired." he said to the smiling pair.

"That is understandable the poor dears they all want to get in to bed as fast as they can." said the woman with long platinum blonde hair which she wore in a spiral like bun a soft smile on her lips as she watched Mimura who was shaking a drooling Shuya who fell asleep while leaning on his shoulder.

"That is true." The older man replied smiling at the scene.

"Well then we shouldn't hold them of any longer even if I fear some of them will not even make it in to they rooms leave alone the beds seeing as they already fall asleep on each other." the man who stood on the woman's side replied in an amused tone as all three adults started laughing catching with this the full attention of the students who were now looking at them confused.

"Sorry kids, well then these are our guest givers Mr. Hayato Asakora and his wife Aiko." Hayashida introduced.

"Well then children you all seem tired so you can go to your rooms and rest each room has they own bathroom. The rooms are right up the stairs girls on the left and boys on the right." Mrs. Asakora said smiling as the kids managed to get they last energy resorts together to dash in the mansion's direction.

"Now I think the double doors weren't such a bad idea as when we have built them in." Hayato said to his wife while scratching the back of his head.

"They act usually more respectful when they are awake." Hayashida commented.

"That is fine we should now also go our mansion where we live is twenty minutes away from here, sleep well Mr. Hayashida." Aiko said smiling as she took the arm of her husband.

"Arigatou and good night."

As the couple made they way to they home were the students already in they beds sleeping peacefully to be ready for a day full of excitements.

_To be continued…_


End file.
